fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Bagel
Neo Bagel is the GM of the Destruction Bench Agreement both in and out of universe, as well as the main villain of Bagel Saga. He is the president of the company itself and is presumably the founder. While info claims that he was put into his position by The Government, it is unverifiable how much that backstory has or hasn't been tampered with. Usually very secretive, Neo Bagel revealed his existence to the world in the first part of his very own "Bagel Saga", announcing his plan to reset the entire Fine Dining Extended Universe and start from scratch, since he's grown a distaste for the original Destruction Bench Agreement name. As DBA's game master, he is technically the one doing all of the rules decisions and "creating" the scenarios and lore of the series. Of course, this is in a strange retroactive sense, meaning that his alterations just become the lore of the world. Neo Bagel appears to have 23 stamina, an average build, 2 proficiency, and is an expert mundie. He seems to have no actual powers and his abilities are entirely illogical and have no actual grounds in universe. Neo Bagel is also what's known as an Akashic Point, much like DBA itself. This means that he is incredibly chaotic, creative, horrifying, and nonsensically powerful. Powers In universe Neo Bagel has no powers. However, in truth Neo Bagel has all of the powers of a GM in universe. This means that he can freely alter maps, players, kits, and just about anything else at will. He can also choose which rolls succeed or fail and how certain effects are ruled. While at times he respects the basic rules of the Epithet system, he will frequently ignore common courtesy and abuse the system in whatever way he feels. By extension as a GM, Neo Bagel can also literally open up other journal entries and character sheets to use anyone else's powers. He can also freely add, remove, and change turn order and the jukebox. Most often, Neo Bagel uses his powers to retroactively make various horrible things canon. This is most often shown through the entire history of DBA, considering that all of the horrible eldritch abominations are technically thought up and put into sessions by himself. Inversely, he can "retcon" someone out of existence, effectively deleting them forever. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 61 Neo Bagel starts the episode by continually coming up with and then throwing away session ideas. This leads to the players experiencing various false starts, including a standard PvP, a fight against The Rat and then Mr. Baseball, Valeria hiring the contestants for another mission, and Niles being repossessed and also having an evil brother. Eventually he falls back on The Bench Warmers, an idea he's had in reserve for a rainy day when he runs out of ideas. This has the players fight a mysterious gross plot twist man called Tryx, who is initially disguised as James. This works for the episode and Neo Bagel "calls it a day", when he's really just waiting for the players to sneak in and get spotted for his announcement. He stayed quiet during the tracking section, with the exception of a certain evil chuckle. Eventually he got bored and forced the players down from the catwalks. There he completely dabbed on the players, easily deflecting a fully charged 60 damage I'm Walking Here from Benny. He then revealed his idea of resetting the entire universe to change the name of DBA to "DAB". He also retconned some police commissioner out of existence, before throwing the party into the "Teeth Pit". In there he resummoned Mr. Fingernails, eventually killing him by also killing Funny Cat. He also killed Rosé and deleted her character sheet from the Roll20, effectively deleting her from existence. Trivia * Neo Bagel was originally create around episode 5 of DBA, due to SuperDrops making a typo that x89rt wanted to turn into an NPC. Things escalated, especially when x89 left DBA and left Bagel Saga in the hands of Patronix and zanza. * Neo Bagel's eyes have hollow whites in the middle to look more similar to bagels with holes in the center. * Neo Bagel wears a bolo tie with a clasp shaped like a bagel. * Neo Bagel's smile is, to quote, "the smile of every GM when they're coming up with an idea." * Neo Bagel's icon took over 10 hours to create, ignoring a whole day of planning that ended with all the work being thrown out. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters